


History's Loss

by Keyless_Prince



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyless_Prince/pseuds/Keyless_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and co stumble across a statue and learn the tragic history behind it and the bonds it forged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Keh what did this wench do?!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: okay this is a reader insert. It will deal with alot of past and present elements in form of flashbacks and memories I think it'll work out just hang in there. I am taking some liberties with the plot but on the plus side I have most of it planned out and just needs typed and editted which will happen around my work and college times. Please tell me what you think any feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTES: Y/N: Your name
> 
> E/C: Eye color
> 
> H/C: Hair color
> 
> H/L: Hair length
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Inuyasha scowled deeply glaring at his human companions, they had ganged up on him to convince him to take a rest in a small but prosperous village located in the southern region. 

 

"Come on Inuyasha it's just one night, it won't hurt anything." Kagome insisted as she pulled him along through the village. 

 

They came to a stop in the center of the village, a small and well kept garden bloomed around a larger than life statue of a seemingly human teenaged girl. She stood with a beautiful sword in hand, feet apart, and a hand pressed to her hips. The girl's lips were curved into a knowing grin, she also wore a small crown on her head. The statue depicted the girl's hair flowing as if she was standing facing the wind.

 

"Keh, what did this wench do to deserve a statue?!" Inuyasha demanded looking around at his friends. The villagers turned to stare expressions ranging from shock, anger, and sadness.

 

Sango started forward to read the plaque at the base of the statue but stopped at Inuyasha's groan of pain followed by a loud smack then a squeak of pain. Inuyasha pealed the flattened flea off of his nose and glared. 

 

"Master Inuyasha! How could you?!" Myoga sobbed.

 

"What's your problem myoga?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh. 

 

"Sorry master Inuyasha, her story just makes me so sad!" Myoga cried out blowing his nose on a tiny sleeve.

 

"What story?" Kagome questioned blinking at the flea. 

 

"I'll show you when we're all settled in for the night." Myoga replied.

 

Inuyasha grumbled but followed his group and waited while Miroku performed a short "exercisiom" in exchange for room and board. Inuyasha leaned against the wall while his friends finished eating then settled on the floor as Myoga began his story.

 

*FLASHBACK*

 

"Do you understand why we must partake in this quest my daughter?"

 

"Yes father. This illness is spreading vastly and has the potential to kill any being, humans, demons, even mages like ourselves, I shall be honored to participate and bring about new life for the people of our southern lands." Y/N replied reaching up and shoving at the small crown sitting on top of her head.

 

"Very good. We must be careful as you are my only child and heiress to the southern lands." Mastu replied smiling at his daughter before walking away to join his friend the Inu no Taisho. 

 

Y/N glanced around, E/c eyes scanned the group assembled to take on the quest. She noticed there were only two other direct heirs in the group, Prince Sesshomaru of the West and Prince Koga of the North. The rest of the Lord's appeared to have brought distant heirs third or fourth in line for their lands. 

 

Y/N ran slim fingers through H/L and H/C hair. She glanced up to find herself surrounded by eager young men, no doubt seeking wealth and power. 

 

Y/N frowned and glanced around her E/C eyes falling on the other two heirs, well at least she wasn't the only on with her problem. 

 

"Alright! Settle down we will begin giving out orders to set up camp." Lord Inu no Taisho roared out over the excited whispers. 

 

"Princess Y/N, Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Koga will collect firewood." 

 

Y/N didn't bother to listen to the rest of the jobs She spun on her heels and hurried after the two boys making their way to the Forrest. 

 

Y/N breathed a sigh of relief feeling better away from those clingy young men. She let her power flow to the surface and unleashed a blast of shadows into a nearby tree sending it crashing to the ground in her excitement. 

 

"I am a shadow mage." Y/N explained to Koga who was looking on with open curiosity. 

 

"Stop." Prince Sesshomaru ordered glancing back without pausing in his long strides. 

 

"Oh come on lighten up." Prince Koga snickered. 

 

Prince shesshomaru came to a stop and glared at Prince Koga his golden eyes promising death as he walked back to Prime Koga and Y/N. 

 

"Why don't you pull that stick out of your rear end Prince Fluffy!" Princess Y/N replied distracting the other demon. 

 

Golden eyes bled red and there was a sudden displacement of air and Y/N found herself with her back against a rough tree and claws at her throat.


	2. Insignificant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting to continue this until i knew if it was worth continuing or not. Im glad someone is enjoying it. Please let me know what you think constructive criticism is always helpful. Enjoy!

Y/N narrowed E/C eyes. She could feel her own power surging; rising up at the threat to her life. The only choice left was deciding which part of her powers would respond, the mage side from her father or the high priestess from her mother. 

The Prince of the West made the decision for Y/N. His claws began to glow with posion, while his youki energy flared calling to her inner priestest abilities, now an even more dangerous threat. 

 

A bright white light flared to life around Y/N, calling out to the demon's energy warning it to retreat. Prince Sesshomaru refused, his own energy flaring higher with a low growl. The air around the two seemed alive as it sparked and crackled with their energies. 

 

The moment was broken as the two were pushed apart. Prince Koga stood between the two adopting a defensive stance and eyeing both of them wearily, waiting for an attack from one of the two. 

"We're supposed to be collecting the firewood, you know for the quest we are busy trying to complete to save all of our lives?" Koga reminded irritability. Princess Y/N offered a guilty look and a sheepish smile, while Sesshomaru ignored them both and marched forward beginning to complete their assigned task.

 

The small group continued walking and collecting firewood in silence for a few moments before Koga broke the awkward silence. 

 

"So.. why is your crown more of a ringlet type thing?" Koga asked eyeing the rather small crown settled on Y/N's head. 

 

"The original was too heavy, father had this one commissioned." Y/N replied. 

 

"Hn. You'll need to be stronger than that if you wish to defeat this Sesshomaru and the Western lands." Sesshomaru said speaking for the first time in while. 

 

"What exactly is your problem with me? Is it that I'm a girl or that I have some human blood running through my veins." Y/N demanded.

 

"Both are detestable qualities in a leader." Sesshomaru stated. 

 

"I'll have you know I am more than capable of leading my lands. I will do everything in my power to ensure that my lands thrive and prosper, even if that means going through arrogant dogs!" Y/N snapped in response, slim fingers reaching up and subconsciously shoving the crown further back on her head. 

 

"This Sesshomaru shall relish in the destruction of the insignificant future lady of the south, know that I shall be the one to crush your crown." Sesshomaru stated before continuing the assigned task. 

 

"So why do you keep shoving the crown back?" Koga asked once the silence became too much. 

 

"I love my people, but sometimes it gets to be too much and i just want to be myself for a moment, without being seen as the future queen." Y/N explained, E/C eyes trained on Sesshomaru, waiting for him to make a snide comment. 

 

After a moment of silence from all three, they finished collecting firewood and returned to their camp for the night. 

END OF FLASHBACK

" I bet the bastard kills her before the end of the night." Inuyasha commented as the image faded away, and the sounds of the nightlife filtered back to their senses. 

 

"Master Inuyasha!" Myouga scolded. 

 

"You know how he is!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Myouga will you please show us more?" Kagome asked politely.

 

"Yes, Please, this story seems so familiar, I think I may have heard it as a child." Sango spoke up biting her lip in thought. 

 

"Do you remember much of the story?" Miroku questioned.

 

"Not much, but if i remember correctly; it wasn't the happiest story..." Sango trailed off as Myouga began his tale again.


End file.
